Mi Amado Omega
by HanaJigoku97
Summary: Omegaverse MPREG la vida de casados de Yuri y Viktor parece ser de ensueños sin embargo la llegada de una pequeña sorpresa les hara un cambio de vida
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Mitsurō Kubo**

-Mi amado Yuri mío solo mío mi pequeño y dulce omega como no voy a amarte - decía Viktor acariciando a su amado Yuri quien dormía plácidamente - mi amor bello Te marque por fin

Viktor era un alpha muy cuidadoso y amoroso con su omega japonés el segundo penta campeón del patinaje Yuri Katsuki aquel Hermoso omega que conoció por medio de un vídeo hermoso donde hizo su actuación Stay close to me aquel Hermoso omega que lo miraba con sus dulces ojos color chocolate, ese hermoso omega precioso que cautivó su corazón.

-Viktor... Deja quiero dormir más - dijo Yuri tratando de dormir un poco más pero no podía por qué el ruso lo comía a besos

-no mi amor quiero estar contigo y darte besitos y mucho más - dijo Viktor siguiendo besando a su amor

-mi amor hermoso te amo mi amado alpha - decía Yuri besando a su esposo al omega le encantaba como su alpha lo trataba con mucho amor con ese cariño además Viktor jamás se impuso como lo hacían otros alphas

-bebe vamos a comer algo te parece o te deje sin apetito desde ayer - lanzó una mirada picarona

\- basta JAJAJAJA eso déjalo para otro rato - dijo Yuri besando a su espos nuevamente

La pareja pasaba buenos momentos también ratos malos donde se ponían a pelear a veces cosas que les disgustaba a ambos ya que odiaban ponerse así , todo estaba normal tranquilo ambos tenían días distintos nada rutinario cosa que fortalecía su relación de casado , pasaron los meses Yuri había estado muy enfermo vomitaba mucho y tenía muchos cambios de humor rápido Viktor estaba preocupado no sabía que le pasaba su amado cerdito así que decido llamar a carlise y Bella unos médicos especializados en omegas tal vez ellos les daría noticias

-déjame ver Yuri han tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente - preguntó el médico

-bueno hace como 2 semanas atrás o más pero no se no recuerdo - dijo Yuri todo pálido

-llamaré a bella ella a de saber más por el momento quédense aquí a Viktor podemos hablar a fuera - dijo el medico señalando

-espera mi amor si? Ya vengo - dijo Viktor besando la frente de su amado

-Viktor siento que tu esposo está embarazado - dijo carlise

-enserio? No es broma verdad O por Dios si es eso seré padre eso me llena de alegría siempre quise tener un hijo y más con mi amado cerdito

\- a sí Viktor tu sabes que estamos en crisis hay poco alphas y omegas y hay un procedimiento que hacemos para verificar si El Niño que espera será omega o alpha

-Ni se te ocurra carlise jamás dejaré que le hagan eso a Yuri estas loco me importa una mierda la crisis solo quiero a mi hijo y esposo bien Okay

\- está bien solo considéralo nada más Dra bella pase

-YURI soy la doctora bella te estaré a tendiendo por lo que me dijo mi colega y por esta prueba que te hiciste quiero decirte que estás esperando a un cachorro felicidades serán padres

Yuri sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él estaba sorprendido estaba en shock embarazado el embarazDo...

Continuará

Hola gente esté es mi primer fic omegaverse MPREG la verdad espero les guste cualquier consejo es bienvenido o crítica besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Mitsurō Kubo**

Narra Yuri

Estoy que no me lo creo un bebé un bebé creciendo en mi vientre un hijo de Viktor un hijo de mi amado Viktor esto no no

-Señor Katsuki debe de estar tranquilo yo le ayudaré Okay deberá venir cada mes para controlar su embarazo - dijo bella

-Cree que mi esposo tenga complicaciones ? - preguntó Viktor muy angustiado

-existen complicaciones pero despreocúpese todo estará bien hasta el momento tiene 2 meses de embarazo - dijo carlise

-Ya veo así que mi pequeño pronto nos veremos - dijo Viktor acariciando el vientre de su esposo

-YURI queríamos preguntarte algo - dijo bella

-si dígame Dra - dijo Yuri

\- Carlise y yo queríamos saber si deberías de hacerte una examen para saber si el bebé será un omega o alpha

-NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAN ESO A MÍ YURI ! NO Y NO TODO POR SALVAR LA ESTUPIDA ESPECIE NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO - dijo Viktor entre gritó

Narra Viktor

Estoy harto de escuchar de lo mismo pruebas y que esto y que lo otro por un demonio mi yuri no puede soportar ese dolor no puede sufrirlo él ni mi amado hijo pasarán por ello jamás es mi bebe y mi cerdito

-Viktor cálmate tranquilo mi amor - dijo Yuri agarrando la mano de su amado quien empezó a calmarse un poco

\- Viktor haz caso solo es una pregunta nada más - dijo Carlise

-Quiero saber qué es lo que me harán - dijo Yuri nervioso

-lo que haremos será que por tu uretra colocaremos una sonda para llegar hasta el feto y tomar muestras del tejido y el líquido de donde está el bebé muchos omegas lo han hecho créeme - dijo Carlise

-NO LE HARÁN ESO OLVÍDALO CARLISE - gritó Viktor

-Viktor... - dijo Yuri entre lágrimas - tranquilo no dejaré que me hagan eso

-YURI...- dijo Viktor

-está bien no se te hará solo ven a tus consultas Yuri siempre ven a tus consultas para chequeos y todo está bien? - dijo bella

-Está bien ...- dijo Yuri

La pareja se fue del lugar Viktor iba guardando un silencio al igual que Yuri ambos estaban muy incómodos Viktor muy enojado evidentemente así que Yuri prefirió guardar silencio

\- no quiero que los lastimen amor perdóname por cómo me puse pero no dejaré que te hagan daño bebé entiende que no lo permitiré me preocupas mucho para que te hagan eso además eso arde te lo digo por qué tengo amigo omegas que les han hecho eso - dijo Viktor

-tranquilo mi amor escucha nuestro bebe y tú son importantes para mí y no dejaré que me hagan daño Okay? Tranquilo - dijo Yuri sosteniendo la mano de su amado

-sabes soy el hombre más feliz del mundo enserio soy el hombre más feliz del mundo - dijo Viktor besando a su amado Yuri en los labios

3 mes

-Viktor ven ya está el desayuno - dijo Yuri poniendo los platos con la comida

-voy mi amor que rico mi yuri sabe cocinar rico - dijo Viktor de gustando el platillo hasta que escucho el timbre

\- debe ser Yurio y Otabek los invite a venir - dijo Yuri abriendo la puerta

\- Que onda cerdo estás más gordo Te estás comiendo demás cerdo - preguntó Yurio

-Yura debes de ser respetuoso - dijo el novio de este

-NAHHH ellos ya saben que así los trato - dijo Yurio

-ohhhh Yurio les tenemos noticias - dijo Viktor

-a ver YA SE PRONTO TE QUEDARAS SIN UN PELO - dijo Yurio

-Imbécil no - dijo Viktor -YURI y yo seremos papas Yuri está embarazado

...

...

Quee!

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Mitsurō Kubo**

-Queeeeee! - el grito de Yurio al oír lo que escucho

-tendrás un hermanito! - Viktor emocionado

-USTEDES NO SON MIS PADRES PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS MAL PARIDOS - grito Yurio quien era palmeado por Beka

-así es tendremos un bebé - dijo Yuri acariciando su vientre

-no me jodan pobre niño tendrá un padre cerdo y un padre Calvo olvidadizo - dijo Yurio

-oye no estoy calvo - dijo alpha con un puchero infantil

\- felicidades a ambos es una alegría que vayan a hacer padres - dijo Beka respetuosamente

-muchas gracias otabek enserio - dijo Yuri junto a Viktor

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a comer y aguantar las peleas mañaneras de Viktor con Yurio al parecer esos dos siempre se tenían una riña Todas las mañana eran lo mismo, al terminar Beka y Yurio se fueron para ir a entrenar al parecer el rubio tenía una presentación que hacer y Beka le iba ayudar con ello, en cuanto a yuri estaba cómodamente acostado en la cama trataba de dormir pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo despertó

-que diablos ... No puedo respirar Viktor...- dijo tras perder él conocimiento

-YURI amor? Ya llegue YURIIIII QUE PASÓ YURI MI AMOR RESPÓNDEME AMOR BEBE ESTAS BIEN. - dijo Viktor abrZando el cuerpo de su esposo

-vik...to... Me duele el pecho y bastante - dijo Yuri sujetándose de Viktor

-tranquilo ahorita vamos con Carlise el algo a de saber - dijo Viktor ayudando a Yuri ponerse en pie

Yuri fue llevado de emergencia al hospital de Omegas donde era atendido por los médicos sin embargo Viktor buscaba al Alpha y médico de omegas Carlise

-Carlise gracias a Dios que le pasa a Yuri - preguntaba Viktor muy nervioso

-al parecer es un cambio que está teniendo su cuerpo y el corazón trabaja de más le colocaremos medicamentos para el dolor y lo dejaremos aquí para revisar - dijo Carlise

\- pero no es grave o si? - dijo Viktor a punto de romper n llanto

-no lo sé por ahora lo estaremos monitoreando si esto se complica tendremos que aplicar - no termino la frase al ser interrumpido por Viktor

\- no ... No aplicarán ese veneno no Carlise no ni se te ocurra eso no lo soportare yo ya por qué era un niño pero no dejaré que le hagan eso a Yuri no a mi omega es más peligroso aplicárselo a un omega que aún alpha - dijo Viktor molesto

-debes entender que habrá que hacerlo en alguna situación si no te tocara escoger entre tu hijo o tu esposo o ambos perderán la vida - dijo Carlise

-y no hay otra manera Carlise debe haber otra manera - suplico

\- lo siento pero es lo más que se puede hacer este omega será de los primeros en recibir este veneno en mucho tiempo te suplico que no intervengas ve y habla con Alice ella sabe cómo es esto - dijo Carlise retirándose del lugar

-mierda! Esto no me puede estar pasando no puede - dijo Viktor entrando a la habitación donde estaba Yuri

-mi amor que pasa por que esa cara - dijo Yuri con seria preocupación por su esposo

-YURI querido hable con Carlise el necesita que estés sano y que soportes mi amado Yuri - dijo Viktor comenzando a Llorar

-Viktor que pasa por qué lloras pasa algo me estás asustando - dijo Yuri alterándose

-tú sabes que yo viviré por mucho tiempo no es así? - dijo entre sollozos

\- si casi todos los alphas Durán además tú ... - dijo Yuri bajando la mirada

-YURI Carlise tiene miedo de que no lo logres y te irán colocando un médicamento especial para ello - dijo Viktor

-espera que... Que eso no es solo con alphas ... No no... No - dijo Yuri comenzando a llorar

-amor hazlo por el bebé y por ti yo tampoco deseo que sufras eso ... Pero no hay opción perdóname - dijo Viktor llorando

-que tal si pasa algo ... Viktor eso nunca lo han hecho que yo sepa en omegas... - dijo Yuri

-amor escucha por favor el no lo hará directo solo ... Por partes al parecer tu cuerpo esa débil y necesitas fuerza para llevar acabo tu embarazo - dijo Viktor - este bebé es nuestra bendición por lo que más quieres por la madre de Dios acepta que te coloquen eso no soportaría perderte ni a ti ni a mi hijo ...

-lo haré Viktor ... Por qué también quiero vivir y tener a nuestro hijo y por nosotros - dijo Yuri acariciando la mejilla de su amado

Pasó una hora Yuri estaba dormido Viktor aún recuerda cuanto dolor sentía con aquel medicamento aquel medicamento que lo necesitaba por qué su vida corría peligro y para asegurar la especie alpha recuerda que Carlise fue quien le colocó eso él sabía que necesitaba eso para poder vivir

-buenas hola soy Alice tú eres Viktor no es así ? - dijo la muchacha de cabello corto

-si soy yo el esposo de Yuri el ahorita está dormido pero bueno - dijo Viktor

-ya veo vengo hablar contigo es sobre Yuri y el medicamento - dijo la joven provocando que Viktor se empalideciera ...

-está bien dime qué sucederá - dijo Viktor

-lo que pasará que si Yuri recae una vez más iremos aplicando el medicamento para inmunidad el mismo que se le pone a los alphas tu sabes que es de los primero en muchos siglos que recibirá esta medicacion y necesitará tu apoyo y mucho - dijo Alice

\- cuenta con ello no dejaré a mi yuri por nada del mundo lo juro - aseguró Viktor

Continuará ...

Bueno para los que vieron Twiligth me inspire un poco ellos en este caso el medicamento i veneno es el que uso Carlise Cullen para salvar a edward y los demás de la muerte solo que en este fic ellos no se transforman en vampiro solo alargan la vida de los alphas y hasta ahora omegas debido a una tragedia hace siglos que se explicará luego! Besos a todos y abraZos algunas +18 serán subidas a wattpad debido a que esta estrictamente prohibido subir contenido +18 y e mejor seguir las reglas ❤️🇯🇵🇷🇺 posible cossgrove como se escriba XD XD solo que no versión vampiros !


End file.
